Stereo Hearts
Stereo Hearts is a song by Gym Class Heros ft. Adam Levine from their 2011 album, The Papercut Chronicles II. It will be sung by Santana, Mercedes, Sam and Quinn in the 13th episode of Season 3, Heart. Lyrics My heart's a stereo {C {C It beats for you, so listen close {C {C Hear my thoughts in every note {C {C Make me your radio {C {C Turn me up when you feel low {C {C This melody was meant for you {C {C Just sing along to my stereo {C {C {C If I was just another dusty record on the shelve {C {C Would you blow me off and play me like everybody else {C {C If I ask you to scratch my back, could you manage that {C {C Like it read well, check it Travie, I can handle that {C {C Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks {C {C Its just the last girl that played me left a couple cracks {C {C I used to used to used to used to, now I'm over that Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts If I could only find a note to make you understand I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand {C {C Just Keep it stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune {C {C And know my heart is a stereo that only plays for you {C {C {C My heart's a stereo It beats for you, so listen close Hear my thoughts in every note Make me your radio Turn me up when you feel low This melody was meant for you Just sing along to my stereo Oh oh oh oh To my stereo Oh oh oh oh So sing along to my stereo If I was an old school, fifty pound boombox Would you hold me on your shoulder, wherever you walk Would you turn my volume up before of the cops And crank it higher everytime they told you to stop And all I ask is that you don't get mad at me {C {C When you have to purchase mad D batteries {C {C Appreciate every mixtape your friends make {C {C You never know we come and go like we're on the interstate I think finally found a note to make you understand If you can hear it, sing along and take me by the hands Keep myself inside your head, like your favorite tune And know my heart is a stereo that only plays for you My heart's a stereo {C {C It beats for you, so listen close {C {C Hear my thoughts in every note {C {C Make me your radio {C {C Turn me up when you feel low {C {C This melody was meant for you {C {C Just sing along to my stereo {C {C Oh oh oh oh To my stereo {C {C Oh oh oh oh So sing along to my stereo {C {C {C I only pray you never leave me behind {C {C Because good music can be so hard to find {C {C I take your head and hold it closer to mine {C {C Thought love was dead, but now you're changing my mind My heart's a stereo It beats for you, so listen close Hear my thoughts in every note Make me your radio Turn me up when you feel low This melody was meant for you Just sing along to my stereo Oh oh oh oh To my stereo Oh oh oh oh So sing along to my stereo Gallery StereoHeartsLogo12.jpg tumblr_lz7awvSgR51r9v2ono2_250.gif tumblr_lz7b8oAOA81qhh5fko4_250.gif tumblr_lz8f6ebAAd1r1i5owo1_250.gif tumblr_lz9t4l7EcL1qi0dexo2_500.gif tumblr_lz9v8eINh51r820fno3_250.gif tumblr_lzau1ckA3g1qlmrqho8_250.gif Tumblr lzb3w5VUPm1r7v88e.gif Videos thumb|300px|left Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans Category:Songs sung by Joe Hart Category:Songs sung by Quinn Fabray